


Gelosia quotidiana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le posizioni dell'amore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dylan e Nadia ormai sono una coppia fissa, ma non per questo meno insolita.





	Gelosia quotidiana

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Insegnante di Yoga’.  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE F/M Quotidianità.

Gelosia quotidiana

“Sai, alle volte penso che sono parecchio gelosa di tutte quelle ragazze che ti possono guardare al corso di Yoga” disse Nadia. Si piegò in avanti e mise la tovaglia sul tavolo, vi passò le mani per appianare le pieghe e sentì i passi del fidanzato che si avvicinavano.

“Vorresti che cambiassi lavoro?” domandò lui, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

“Devo pensare che mi tradiresti?” chiese Nadia, dirigendosi verso la cassapanca. 

Dylan impallidì e rispose celermente: “Certo che no, ma non voglio che tu ti senta insicura”.

Nadia tornò al tavolo, sistemando coltelli e forchette.

“Voglio solo essere sicura che le ‘posizioni’ migliori siano per me. Sono o non sono la tua allieva speciale?” chiese, mettendosi una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio.

Dylan si sporse e mise i bicchieri, il ciuffo sul suo capo ondeggiò al suo movimento, era due volte più voluminoso degli altri.

“Tu sei la mia fidanzata e quelle ‘posizioni’ le faccio solo con te” disse. 

Nadia rise e girò su se stessa, facendo ticchettare le ballerine rosa sul pavimento, allargò le braccia, Dylan la trasse a sé, i loro visi erano a due dita di distanza, i loro fiati si fondevano. Si slacciò il top e lo lasciò cadere a terra, Dylan rise.

“Bisogna dire che tu vai sempre al punto, amore” sussurrò. Sfiorò le mani di lei con le proprie.

Nadia socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia.

“Sai. Anche nella nostra quotidianità, non vorrei fare altro che metterti le mani addosso” soffiò.

Dylan le afferrò i fianchi e la issò, facendola sedere sul tavolo, socchiudendole le gambe, si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e le leccò le cosce. 

Nadia rise, si sfilò il foulard rosa e glielo passò sulle labbra, ticchettandogli sul mento, Dylan si sporse e si mise sopra di lui, facendola rimanere seduta sul tavolo. Si cercò nella tasca e recuperò un condom, Nadia lasciò cadere a terra il foulard.

Dylan si slacciò i pantaloni blu e le baciò il collo, sfiorandole il naso contro i capelli biondi, Nadia si sfilò le ballerine rosa e gli avvolse le spalle muscolose con le braccia. 

“Ammetto che ho sempre paura di farti arrabbiare. Non avrei il coraggio di andare avanti senza di te” ammise Dylan.

Nadia gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, sentendole bollenti.

“Sei sempre così dolce” sussurrò. Si spogliò, accarezzandosi i seni nudi, stuzzicandosi i capezzoli rosei fino a renderli turgidi.

Dylan le sorrise, finì di spogliarsi e contorse il suo corpo ignudo e muscolose, le avvolse le gambe intorno al collo dando vita a una x e le strusciò i glutei contro i seni, mentre con le mani si teneva alle ginocchia di lei in tensione ed iniziò a passarle la lingua umida sui peli biondi del pube.

< … e snodabile > pensò. I lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti, facendo scendere le forcine color arcobaleno che le tenevano ferme le ciocche, alzava e abbassava il bacino, lasciando che la lingua di lui la penetrasse. Ansimò, i suoi seni ondeggiavano, Dylan chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui gemiti di Nadia, la sentiva sempre più calda e umida, cercava i punti più sensibili per stuzzicare quelli. Sentiva il proprio membro bruciare, i suoi muscoli sempre più tesi.

< Ogni momento con lei diviene follia, l’amore mi pervade e scende dentro di me. E’ più bella di una stella cadente > pensò.

Nadia socchiuse le labbra mugolando sempre più forte.

< Con lui mi piace qualsiasi cosa, semplice o complicata che sia. C’inseguiamo, rincorriamo e ritroviamo sempre >. I pensieri le si confusero, Dylan sciolse le gambe e rotolò, lasciandosi cadere a terra, con una capriola si rimise in piedi. Nadia lo fece rimettere sopra di sé e Dylan la penetrò, muovendosi dentro di lei.

< Non mi sono mai sentito così vivo… e lo penso ogni volta > pensarono all’unisono.

Nadia arcuò la schiena, mentre le spinte di lui si facevano sempre più forti, Dylan venne nel preservativo, Nadya si lasciò ricadere stesa sul tavolo ancora apparecchiato, Dylan scivolò fuori da lei e si stese sulla ragazza, abbracciandola.

“Dovremo… lavare tutto…” esalò lui.

Nadia sorrise.

“C-come dopo… ogni ‘lezione’”. Scherzò lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: La leggenda di Cristalda e Pizzomunno di Max Gazzé.


End file.
